Polaris
https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magneto (Father) *Dawn (Filha)|cônjuge(s) = *Marcos Diaz (anteriormente)|ocupação = Líder (anteriormente na Resistência Mutante)|intérprete = *Emma Dumont|primeira_aparição = *eXposed}} Polaris (nascida como Lorna Dane) é uma personagem principal em The Gifted. Ela é uma mutante com a habilidade de manipular o magnetismo. Ela também é filha de . Her biggest heartbreak is not knowing who her real father is.San Diego Comic Con 2017 Interview As many mutants do, she discovered her abilities at a young age, but instead of shying away from them as most would, she embraced her powers. Character Description "A strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant who has the ability to manipulate magnetism."Amy Acker Set as Female Lead in Fox's Marvel Drama (Exclusive) Early Life While Lorna's stepfather was a pilot who died in a plane crash, her biological father was a "king" in the Hellfire Club. She actually met her biological father in her childhood but thought he was just a friend of her mother's. He gave her a metal amulet when she was 13 years old. After the 7/15 incident and subsequent anti-mutant backlash, four years before the beginning of the TV series, rival pro-mutant and anti-mutant protesters clashed across the country. Lorna attended a pro-mutant rally which found itself threatened by anti-mutant "Purifiers". As a result, six of the Purifiers "accidentally" fell off a highway overpass - actually shoved by Lorna, using her powers to violently defend the protestors. She was arrested after the incident, but got a light sentencing due to her age, and by pleading mental instability: Lorna has bi-polar disorder, and the judge went easy on her because he had a sister with the same condition. Instead, Lorna got a lighter psychiatric sentence to Lakeview Mental Hospital. While there, she was visited by a mysterious woman named Evangeline, herself a mutant, who explained that the X-Men were trying to set up a Mutant Underground. By that point, some months after the 7/15 incident, the X-Men had vanished (along with the Brotherhood) and Lorna initially scoffed that they were just an urban legend. Nonetheless she eventually agreed to the offer. She then linked up with Thunderbird, who the X-Men chose to be a leader in the new underground network, and the two of them became its initial core members, to try and protect mutants from the Sentinel Services. She went on to help save mutants from being taken away and even helped turn the lives of some of them around. Some time later, Thunderbird and Polaris met Eclipse, a Colombian mutant who had been working as an enforcer with the drug cartels. They were interested in him because they had heard he helped smuggle mutants across the border into Mexico, but he said he simply had some extra space on his transports so he sold passage. Polaris persisted and offered him a way out of the violent drug cartel life, which Eclipse had grown increasingly uneasy with. Three years prior to the beginning of the series, she had taken Eclipse under her wing and taught him to embrace his powers. One night, Polaris was conversing with Eclipse outside the headquarters about how the Mutant Underground established an abandoned bank as their headquarters, to which she revealed was condemned after the Oakwood Riots during which the National Guard stormed a mutant orphanage up the road from the bank and one of the kids unintentionally destroyed the whole area. What was important in this situation was that they were fighting and protecting each other. However, Marcos revealed his insecurities about being a mutant to Lorna, and that was due to his parents throwing him out on the streets after they discovered his mutant powers. Lorna decided to reveal her secret to him that she could use her powers to levitate. When they made contact, an aurora formed around their hands. Lorna theorized it to be the Aurora Borealis which happens in the Arctic when solar energy hits the magnetosphere. The two of them then went on to form a relationship after they found that their joint powers could create an aurora. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 |-|Season 2= Season 2 In eMergence, six months have passed since Lorna joined the Hellfire Club. She stares outside the large window of the Inner Circle's base of operations, reminiscing of her relationship with Marcos. Andy joins her, asking if she's ready to go. Where ever she goes, he intends to be there with her. Lorna explains that when she dreamed of having a baby, she imagined she would be surrounded by family. Andy attempts to comfort her, stating that they're her family and that he'll be there for her. Reeva and Esme stand in the doorway, listening, before calling Lorna over. Lorna, Reeva, Andy and the Frost Sisters arrive at the facility in which they intend for Lorna to give birth at. It was initially a munitions warehouse, according to the Frost. All stone and concrete, which they plan to modify for Lorna's comfort as it's the only place strong enough to contain her powers. Just then, Lorna appears to experience stomach pains, causing her to unintentionally move the SUV they arrived in. "Sorry. The baby's just kicking.", Lorna explains. The next day, at the Inner Circle's base, Lorna experiences more pain as she hums a lullaby to her unborn child. When Reeva enters the room to ensure that she is doing fine, Lorna immediately apologizes for the incident at the munitions warehouse, where she moved the car as a result of the pregnancy affecting her powers. However, Reeva isn't concerned with the car. She's worried about Lorna, who explains that she's depressed as she feels alone. Reeva sympathizes. The first thing she ever felt was alone. She was hated for her poverty, then for the color of her skin, then for her powers. But they can change that with each other's help. However, Lorna's hesitant to trust Reeva after hearing rumors of the mutants that were part of the Inner Circle before her. Reeva admits to making sacrifices. But for the sake of what it is that they are building, she would sacrifice anything. Reeva then assures Lorna that she'll be fine as Esme, Sophie and Phoebe are taking care of everything. At the munitions warehouse, the following day, Lorna insists that they make sure the cell she will be giving birth in is sealed, and Andy insists that they double check. After chatting with the doctor, Reeva informs Lorna that she shouldn't be exerting herself. Given that she had a pre-term contraction that moved a 6,000-pound car, she should be on bed rest immediately. Lorna reluctantly agrees to the doctor's orders. As Andy heads out to help the Frost Sisters outside, Lorna tells him that she has a bad feeling. She thinks the birth may not go well. If something does go wrong, and it it comes down to her or the baby, Lorna fears that Reeva will choose her. With that being said, Lorna makes Andy promise to protect the baby at all costs. She reminds him of his Von Strucker heritage and tells him to stop them should the time come. Back at the Inner Circle's headquarters, Lorna tells Andy he can go to bed, but he has no problem with keeping her company. He offers to pitch more baby names, but Lorna declines the offer, claiming he should be naming porn stars rather than babies given the names he has come up with. Lorna then goes into labor, disrupting the magnetic field for miles. So she tells Andy to inform the others. The Frost Sisters barge into the labor room with Andy and Lorna, requesting that everything metal is locked down. Realizing that Lorna is going into labor, Reeva removes her ear rings. As Andy guides Lorna to her cell, her contractions worsen, causing her powers to violently manifest. At the munitions warehouse, Lorna screams out in agony. With Andy at her side, he tells her that'll be okay as long as she breathes. As Lorna pushes, the magnetic fields only worsen, causing objects even outside the building to move dramatically. The doctor urges Lorna to keep pushing, though in doing so, metal object continue to pull towards the building. Unfortunately, just as Lorna fear, something has gone wrong. She's not dilating. Her blood pressure is off the charts, and she won't be able to take this much longer, but Reeva refuses to lose her. It's not a medical issue, the doctor explains. It's a mental block of some kind, and if they don't do something soon, she could die. This forces Reeva and the Frost Sisters to regroup and come up with a plan. When Andy notices Reeva and the Frost Sisters plotting in the corner, he blocks their path to Lorna. They claim that they're going to help the baby and Lorna by reminding her what they are all fighting for. They explain to Andy that Lorna needs them as the pregnancy is killing her. With no other choice, Andy steps out of their way, allowing them to save Lorna and the child. Reeva speaks to Lorna, telling her to listen closely. Reeva tells Lorna that she needs to be strong. They're going to show her the dawn of a new age. The Frost Sisters use their abilities to plant a telepathic vision in Lorna's head of a future, where mutants have secured a safe world for themselves. Reeva tells Lorna that this world could be for her daughter, but only if she shows that she wants it. Seeing this, Lorna says that she wants it more than anything, and so she gives another big push that nearly brings the entire building down as a forklift slams through the wall, but she does deliver the child, whom she names Dawn. In unMoored, Lorna finds Andy dosing off by the coffee machine, commenting that she thought looking exhausted was her job. Andy didn't sleep much, be he claims it was because he was up all night playing games, when in actuality, it was because of his dream of Lauren, though he assures Lorna that he's still up for training. Lorna is singing a lullaby for Dawn when interrupted by Andy. She wonders what went wrong at training. Andy reveals that he's been having thoughts. At first it felt like he was missing his family, but now it feels like something more, like he should be with Lauren. Lorna explains that a little homesickness is fine, but Andy's are being trusted, and if Reeva gets the idea that he's not with her 100%, then it'll end badly for him. Andy understands, stating that he just needs to focus on training. Dawn then starts to cry, and so he leaves so that Lorna can feed her. Later, Lorna finds Andy to inform him that they're waiting for him downstairs for training. From the Inner Circle's base, Lorna can see a green light from her bedroom. So she gets out of bed to get a better look. She realizes that it's Marcos' doing, and calls out to Dawn and says "Look Dawn, daddy's saying hi". As Lorna goes to wake up her, she realizes that Dawn is burning up. Lorna picks Dawn up and calls out for help. In coMplications, at the Inner Circle's base of operations, Dawn's condition has significantly exacerbated. Therefore, Lorna wants to seek Marcos for help, but Esme, Sophie and Phoebe are very vocal about their opposition to this idea and attempt to convince her otherwise, explaining that they have all the all the resources they could need and that bringing Marcos to headquarters could expose their entire operation. However, Dawn has been diagnosed with jaundice and normal light therapy isn't working. Given the nature of Marcos' powers, he could possibly be the solution. Reeva agrees with Lorna that they need Marcos' help, so she orders the Frost Sisters to retrieve him against their wishes. Meanwhile, Polaris grows more worried about her baby’s health. As Lorna looks over Dawn, who is inside a light therapy machine, she is joined by Andy, who comes in to check in on her after hearing of Marcos' coming. Lorna explains that Marcos is solely coming for Dawn, not her. Andy questions if Lorna wants to be there when Marcos arrives as it will only make it harder for herself. Lorna is very much aware of this. However, she would do anything to save her daughter. She can handle a few minutes in the same room with Marcos. Andy then asks if Dawn is a mutant like them. While they won't know until she's old enough for her powers to manifest, Lorna knows that Dawn's a fighter at least. Lorna wants to wake Dawn, but her system is overwhelmed. Marcos then enters the room and Lorna lets out a sigh of relief. When Marcos tries to explain that they've been looking for her, Lorna asks him to stop making it harder than it has to be. He's only there for the child, who Lorna named Dawn, much to his surprise. As Marcos points out, Dawn translates to Aurora in Spanish, which they had previously agreed to name their child should it be a girl. Marcos holds Dawn for the very first time. He is overwhelmed with emotion. Lorna smiles, while also maintaining her distance and keeping her composure. While the doctor had trouble figuring out the right frequency for the light therapy, Marcos seems to know precisely what he has to do, curing Dawn almost immediately. Marcos speaks to Dawn in his native language of Spanish. He tells her that he will always be her father and will always be there for her. Unfortunately for Marcos, his time is up with Dawn as she is doing better and they no longer have a use for him. Lorna tries not to notice the pain Marcos is enduring, having to give up Dawn, but she does thank him. Marcos then gives Lorna the rattle that he made for Dawn. When Lorna left in Nashville, Marcos didn't want to see anyone get hurt, so he let her leave, but he now knows that was a mistake. He tries to convince Lorna to come with him. While they still love each other, Lorna states that their daughter needs more than love. The Inner Circle is building something bigger, something for Dawn. In that case, Marcos wishes to stay, but both he and Lorna know that would never work. To Marcos, that doesn't matter because real men don't abandon their family. Lorna assures Marcos that he's not his father, but their discussion is cut off there as Esme, Sophie and Phoebe force him to leave. As Lorna hears from the room, Marcos does not leave without a fight. She is visibly hurt to hear Marcos' plights, but she forces herself to stay put. Later on, Lorna holds a much healthier Dawn while rattling the rattle Marcos created for her. Personality Best described as fearless, ruthless, and reckless, Polaris is unlike most mutants. She was not ashamed of her abilities upon activating them, despite the persecution that her kind-faced. In fact, she was proud of her abilities.San Diego Comic-Con 2017 Interview Lorna has bipolar disorder. This affects her moods, and while she has tried to rein it in over the years so she doesn't have a full-on bipolar episode, she can sometimes become very depressed and cynical, but later shifts to being very motivated by anger, or then sometime later shift to be more friendly and playful. Realistically, these mood shifts do not switch instantaneously, but have their gradual ups and downs from one day to the next. Her mental condition has contributed to her overall sardonic sense of humor. Lorna is somewhat sensitive about her mental disorder, however, and instinctively reacts negatively if anyone calls her "crazy" (as in, generically, "This plan is impossible, are you crazy?"), though she tries to hide it. Polaris seems to have developed a bond with Andy Strucker, whom she trained to help control his powers. They share both pride in their mutant abilities and willingness to use aggressive force against those who oppress mutants. Unlike many others, Lorna appears to find humor in Andy's sarcasm. When they both joined the Hellfire Club, Lorna comforted him as he left his family behind at the Mutant Way Station. Their bond only seems to have strengthened in the six months since joining the Hellfire Club. They consider each other family and are constantly exchanging sarcastic comments to one another. Lorna even trusted Andy enough to have him promise that if Reeva was going to save her over her baby during labor, he would stop her and make sure the baby was safe at any cost. Physical Appearance Polaris is an attractive young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder-length green hair that she dyes black, making it appear as if she has dark hair with green highlights, in order to go unnoticed as a mutant within society. Abilities and Skills Abilities *'Magnetokinesis: '''Polaris can manipulate various forms of magnetism, usually creating a green field of magnetic energy around her fingers allowing her to move metallic and otherwise magnetic objects in a similar manner to telekinesis. In the comics, she inherited this power from her father. **'Ferromagnetism: Lorna can magnetize metal and manipulate magnetic objects, causing them to attract or repel each other. She has also used it to ferrokinetically halt bullets in midair and launch them, cause several cars to move and group together, manipulate the pedals of a car she was in to make it move on its own and remove the medical bone screws inside Reed Strucker's knee. Her abilities also work against humans who wear metal or other objects she could magnetize, which allowed her to repeatedly shove a police officer against a dumpster, drag several officers across the ground by pulling on their guns, and levitate a guard in the air through lifting him by the strap of his rifle, using it as a sling to hold the guard by his neck. At the beginning of the series the size, weight, and distance of her targets limited Lorna's effectiveness with her powers, as she was unable to use her powers against a drone that was pursuing her because it was too high, nor could she break out of a metal prison bus immediately when she regained access to her powers, which were dampened by Pulse and the plastic lining of the bus's interior, only managing to break open the back door when she was close enough to it. However, as the time progressed, Lorna's abilities grew stronger, extending her distance and the amount of metal she could manipulate to a point where she was able to pull a jet out of the sky and bring it crashing down, displaying the degree of power she now wields. This increase in power has been attributed to her and Marcos' child. ***'''Ferromagnetic Sense: She is also able to sense the presence of metals, as she did when she detected the screws in Reed Strucker's knee from an old sports injury. ***'Ferromagnetic Levitation:' Since Polaris was 16, she's been wearing steel-toe boots, metallic bracelets, and various metals within her outfits allowing her to levitate. **'Electromagnetism: '''She can create and use magnetic fields to manipulate electrical currents, allowing her some control over electrical appliances. She has used this ability to cause lights to turn off or even blow out, shut down police cruisers using an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) and reverse the electrical current of a taser to the cop who was holding it. It was also implied that she amplified the electricity from the taser when reversing the current seeing as how she was convicted for attempted murder, though she stated that she would have indeed been able to kill the men with her powers if she had desired it at the time. ***'Electromagnetic Sense: She has stated that just as she can detect metal; she can feel surrounding electrical currents. She can also sometimes vaguely sense when people or animals are in the same general area, due to sensing the trace metal content in their bones and electromagnetic pulses in their nervous systems. ***'''Radio Frequency Distortion: Lorna could block cell and walkie-talkie frequencies using her abilities. *'Weaknesses: '''When her powers are used, a greenish-black glow surround her hands; this makes it hard for her to use them secretly. Polaris is unable to use her powers without any metal in close range. Skills *'Combatant:' Lorna has shown some proficiency in hand to hand combat. She managed to knock a Sentinel Services guard unconscious by kneeing him the head. She also knocked out a Trask employee by punching him in the face with a metal spoon wrapped around her hand. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Appearances Season 1 *eXposed'' *''rX'' *''eXodus'' *''eXit strategy'' *''boXed in'' *''got your siX'' *''eXtreme measures'' *''threat of eXtinction'' *''outfoX'' *''eXploited'' *''3 X 1'' *''eXtraction'' *''X-roads'' Season 2 *''eMergence'' *''unMoored'' *''coMplications'' *''outMatched'' Trivia *She made her first appearance in the 1968 comic series titled "'' ". *In the comics, Polaris is the daughter of ''" "'', a powerful mutant, who like her, could manipulate magnetism, but she doesn’t share the same mother as and . *While she did not make an appearance, Polaris' name did appear on 's computer in . *The TV series didn't state on-screen that its version of Polaris has bipolar disorder until Season 1 episode 10, "eXploited". However, actress Emma Dumont did state this in behind the scenes promo interviews for the series released before it aired, so apparently she played the character since the beginning with this knowledge. *Although this incarnation of Polaris was recruited by the X-Men to join the Mutant Underground, her comic counterpart in the main Marvel continuity actually became a member of the X-Men alongside the original five members in ''X-Men #60 (1969). *Emma Dumont revealed during 2018's Heroes & Villains fan fest panel that Polaris was initially going to be killed off in the pilot.Emma Dumont & Blair Redford (THE GIFTED) At Heroes & Villains Fan Fest Clip 03 - YouTube *The green glow that appears when Polaris uses her powers is visually similar to the red glow used to portray Scarlet Witch's abilities in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This similarity is notable because, in most incarnations of the characters, Scarlet Witch and Polaris are both daughters of Magneto. Gallery References